Werewolf story
Wirewolf Ryder and Katie Hi fans this is my first story so i hope you enjoy it. Also the characters will break the 4th wall so stay turned And Ryder has a Omnitrix on his wrist and don't judge on that and enjoy the story. Ryder was attack by A wirewolf, and will He tell Katie that Ryder really like her and his Omnitrix? Characters: Ryder Wirewolf Ryder (Debut) FourArms Ryder (Debut) Big Chill Ryder (Debut) Nrg Ryder (Debut) Katie Chase Marshall Skye Zuma Rocky Rubble Mayor Goodway Chickaletta Mayor Humdinger Kitty Catastrophe Crew Ryder: Pups I wanted to tell Katie that i really like her, but i shy to tell her. (Chase turns to the Viewers) Chase: I know Ryder can do it,And Ryder is not ready to tell Katie. Rocky: Like you ever you ask Skye out right Chase. Skye(Blushing): What? Marshall Rubble Zuma: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Chase: Be Quiet Rocky. Rocky: I Sorry. Chase: It's Okay Rocky. Ryder: Okay Pups I'm Gonna To Tell Katie, So Standby. Pups: Okay Ryder. (Ryder left the Lookout, and walked into Katie Pet Parlor) Katie: Oh Hi Ryder (Ryder turned to the viewers) Ryder: I Forget What I Say To Katie. Katie: Uh Ryder who are talking to? Ryder: No One, And anyways Katie can I tell you something? Katie: What it is? Ryder: You want to walk to the park together? Katie: Sure Ryder. Ryder: Woah Thanks Katie. Katie: No problem. (Ryder run back to the Lookout, and he tell the pups what happened.) Chase: Amazing. Skye: Awesome. Rubble: Woah Really. Rocky: Nice job Ryder. Zuma: Cool. Ryder: Thanks Pups. Ryder: Chase your in charge. Chase: Okay Ryder. (Ryder and Katie went to park and something rusting at the bushes.) Katie: Ryder this is so fun. Ryder: I know Right. (Katie Gasp) Katie: Ryder Watch out!!!!!! Ryder: Time to go Wildmutt. (Ryder turned into a Tertramand Four Arms Species.) (Vulpimancer Is Wildmutt Species.) Fourarms Ryder: Wildmutt oh I mean Fourarms. (Kaite Gasp Again.) Four Arms Ryder: Oh man. (As Four Arms Ryder Battle The Wirewolf and His Omnitrix begin to time out.) Four Arms Ryder: Oh come on Not Now. Ryder: Oh man. (The Wirewolf Begun to attack Ryder.) Ryder: AHHHH Somebody help me!!!! (The wirewolf stopped attacking Ryder and left) Katie: I Need Help. Rubble: The last kibble Rocky Rocky: I chase for it. (Rubble ate the kibble.) Rocky: Come on you little Kibble Snatcher. (The pups laughed.) Chase get a call from Katie. Chase: Hey Katie what's up. Katie: Help. Katie: Ryder got attack by a Robot wolf So HELP. Chase : Okay Okay geez No job is too big, and no is too small. Paw Patrol to the lookout Pups: Chase needs up The pups run to the elevator, And Marshall slip on Rubble, and Rocky Dishes, And crash.) (Marshall talk to Viewers) Marshall: I Do this in every Episode. (The pups laughed and going up) Skye: Ready for Action Chase sir. Chase: Pups Ryder and Katie were at the Park, and A Robot wolf attacked Ryder. (The pups Gasp) Chase; I need Marshall. Chase: I need you to take Ryder to the Hospital. Chase:I need Chase(Chase turn to the Viewers) Oh what that is me. (All the pups laugh at the joke.) Chase: Chase is on the case. Marshall: I'm Fire up. Chase; Alright let go Marshall . (Chase and Marshall got to the park and find Katie and Ryder.) Katie: Oh my Gosh thank for getting so quickly pups. Chase: Marshall load Ryder into your EMT truck. Marshall: Okay Chase Ryder is in my Truck. Katie: Thank you Chase and Marshall. Chase and Marshall: No problem. (Then Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta Came around) Mayor Goodway: Where Ryder? Everyone Stay Silent, But Marshall say it out loud. Marshall: Ryder Is my truck. Mayor Goodway: What happen to Ryder? (Everyone stay Silent Again, but Marshall say it out loud Again.) Marshall: Ryder was attacked by a robot wolf. Mayor Goodway: Oh no. Chickaletta: Bawwk (Mayor Goodway and Katie take Ryder ATV Marshall And Chase Rush Ryder to the Hospital and Ryder wake up.) Mayor Humdinger: My plan is working Ryder: Uh What happen to me. Katie: OH my gosh your alive. Mayor Goodway: Ryder you okay. Marshall; Ryder your were attack by a robot wolf. Chickaletta: Bawwk. Chase: Pups Ryder is okay. Pups: Yay. Ryder: You... are... such good pups. Ryder: let go home. (Everyone left the hospital, But something isn't right Ryder feel pain throught his body) Ryder: Everyone i don't fell so aslo can i sing you a song. (Everyone said okay.) Ryder: okay here it goes. (Ryder turn to the viewers,and sang this song) =Skillet - Monster (Deeper Voice)= Ryder: The Secert side of me I never let you see I keep it cage, but i can't control it. So stay away from the me the beast is ugly I feel the rage. and i just can't hold it. It's Scartchin on the walls. Chase and Marshall: In the closet in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hidin under the bed. Rocky Zuma Rubble: in my body in my head. Ryder: Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end. I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become . The nightmare's just begun. I must confess. that I feel like a Monster! I,I Feel like a monster! I,I Feel like a monster! My Secret Side I keep Hid under lock, and key I keep it cage, But I can't control it Cause if I let him out Chase Marshall Zuma Rocky Rubble: He'll Tear me up, break me down Ryder: Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end! I feel it deep within. It's just Beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess. That I feel like a monster! I,I Feel like a monster! I,I Feel like a monster! It's hidin in the dark. It's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, It wants my heart. No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's inside of me. Stop this Monster! I feel it deep within It's just beneth the skin I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!!! I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun. I confess that i feel like a monster! I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster! I've gotta lose control he something radical. I confess that I feel like monster! I,I Feel like a monster! I,I Feel like a monster. I,I Feel like a monster. I,I Feel like a monster! I,I Feel like a monster! (Then Ryder Wirewolf Transformation Starts and everyone back away from Ryder.) (And then Wirewolf transformation have finished and Ryder is now Wirewolf Ryder.) Wirewolf Ryder: ROAAAAAAAR!!! Mayor Humdinger: MY PLAN WORK . Wirewolf Ryder saw Mayor Humdinger and Smack Mayor Humdinger and Kitten Catastrophe Crew to Jail. Wirewolf Ryder attack and chase the Paw patrol, Mayor Goodway, Katie. Katie: Ryder Ryder I Love you. (Wirewolf Ryder stop attacking and Katie give he a kiss). (Wirewolf Ryder is in pain and a Omnitrix Symbol show up on his Collar.) (Wirewolf Ryder turn back to normal to Ryder and Katie give him a hug) Ryder: Katie you love me? Katie: Yes I do. Katie: Ryder Watch Out!!!!!!!!!!!! (Ryder Saw The Wirewolf. ) (Ryder Turn Into A Pryiatosain-B Nrg Species) Nrg Ryder: Nrg. (The Wirewolf Robot Start Attacking But, Nrg Ryder OverPower The wolf, And Blast The Robot Wolf with A Raidation Blast.) (Nrg Ryder Turn Back Into Ryder.) Katie; Ryder You Save Me. Ryder; Yes I Did. (Katie and Ryder get closer and kiss also Chase and Skye kiss for 7 Second and broke apart.) Mayor Goodway Rocky Zuma Rubble: Awwwwwwww. Ryder: I sorry that I attack you guys and hiding my Omnitrix from you guys. Everyone; It Okay. Ryder: Everyone you wanted to see me to turn into Big Chill. (Everyone said yes. ) (Ryder turn into a Necrofriggian Big Chill Species.) Big Chill Ryder: Big Chill. (Big Chill Ryder Katie And Chase Turn to the Viewers.) Big Chill Ryder: I hope you like this episode Kids. Chase: I Hope you Leave like and a comment. And hit that Subcribe Button. Katie: We see you in the next episode Goodbye. (Everyone wave Goodbye.) (The screen turns black.) Aliens Used Four Arms (selected Wildmutt) Ryderwolf NRG Big Chill Category:Halloween